


Thought Monologues -HANDON

by Legacy4Hope



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy4Hope/pseuds/Legacy4Hope
Summary: Basically, comment a Handon gif, or send me a Handon gif on my Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram and I will write our character's thoughts based on the chosen gif!My user handle is Legacy4Hope.Choosing to write a short drabble for each gif, no more than 400 words!This should be fun! :)
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 22





	Thought Monologues -HANDON

In just a short few weeks since he was officially accepted at the Salvatore school, everything seemed to have changed for the curly-haired, grey-green eyed boy. 

For one, he suddenly had a girlfriend and for two, he wasn't constantly having to worry about where he might find his next meal, or having to keep chewing gum in his pocket in order to sustain his hunger. That was a trick he had learned when he was 7, after having been locked in a small closet for 8 hours on end. Chewing gum and swallowing it, preferably mint. As unhealthy as it was, it helped tolerate the hunger pains, which was something that a little boy should **never** have had to find out. 

But his life wasn't like that anymore. And the proof was that of Hope Mikaelson, his beautiful girlfriend of one month, sitting beside him, staring intently as MG spoke about Spring Break. Landon closed his eyes in bliss, tilting his head back against the chair as he relished in the safety and happiness that was his new life. 

Opening his eyes after a few seconds, he turned his neck towards his girlfriend. _She's so beautiful, aspiring, and elegant. Strong._ The longer he gazed at the side of her face, the more compliments seemed to spew from his mind. _I'm so lucky, so goddamn lucky. How is she mine? How do I end up getting to kiss those lips everyday?_ He watched as a draft in the room blew a couple of strands of her soft, auburn hair. _She's so gorgeous…_ His mouth parted in wonderment as he stared, allowing himself to get lost in her. _And she's mine._

Suddenly he saw her lips twitch slightly and his heart sped up. And before he could think, Hope's face was leaning slowly towards his. _Oh god. Yes, please._ Her lips molded with his softly, making his eyes shut in pleasure. _My life is fucking amazing!_


End file.
